I Know the World's a Broken Bone But Melt Your Headaches Call It Home
by ZexionLover411
Summary: Fae Ramsey and her son, Ryan, are moving into the newly renovated lower flat of 221 Baker St. Ryan doesn't talk to anyone besides Fae but takes an interest in Sherlock's experiments and job. He'd never had a father figure and he knew his mother was giving up everything for him, including her love life.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own BBC Sherlock or anything in it. I DO however own original cases, my OCs and anything else you don't recognize unless otherwise stated. **

**A/N:**

**"I know the world's a broken bone but melt your headaches call it home" is from Panic! At The Disco: Northern Downpour.  
><strong>

**I'll think of original cases for this but to start I'm going to use original cases from my much older and less enjoyable story ****_Double Deduction. _****I would take that story down but some people actually like it. This story will be much different from that one; this is not a remake of that story. **

**I know it's bad writing to use something from a previous story but I'm going to change the cases as much as possible since it's not the same OC and there's a second OC(a child) and this is NOT a Moriarty/OC. **

**This story will hopefully be a LOT better than ****_Double Deduction _****since I've grown as a writer since finishing ****_Double Deduction_**** (7/24/2013). **

**Summary: Fae Ramsey and her son, Ryan, are moving into the newly renovated lower flat of 221 Baker St. Ryan doesn't talk to anyone besides Fae but takes an interest in Sherlock's experiments and job. He'd never had a father figure and he knew his mother was giving up everything for him, including her love life. **

* * *

><p>John pulled on his coat as he headed downstairs he stopped midway down the last flight, his jacket half on, and blinked. He finished pulling on his coat and looked down at the young black-haired boy sitting on the bottom step playing a handheld game. John opened his mouth and looked around before closing his mouth and looking back at the child.<p>

"Um… hello?" He asked. The child didn't respond and kept playing his game. John walked down the rest of the stairs before turning to the child. "E-excuse me?" Green eyes flicked up at John briefly. The front door opened and John turned to see a woman, with black hair up in a ponytail, holding a box. She looked John with lighter green eyes. John blinked. "H-Hello?"

"Hi." The woman said blinking. "oh- sorry-" The woman moved to balance the box on her leg and left hand while she extended her right hand. "I'm Fae Ramsey ." The two shook hands. "I'm moving into the flat downstairs." John nodded with an 'oh' face. He remembered that Ms. Hudson had renovations done on the lower flat during the past month.

"John Watson, I live upstairs." He pointed up.

"Nice to meet you." Fae said with a polite smile.

"Is this-" He pointed to the boy briefly. "your-" Fae nodded.

"That's Ryan, my son, yes." John nodded. They stood there in an awkward silence.

"Oh let me help you with that." John said before taking the box.

"Oh thank you." Fae said with a smile. "Would you believe the movers unloaded everything then just left it outside?" Fae said before sighing and shaking her head. John frowned. Ms. Hudson walked into the landing from her flat and smiled when she saw John and Fae.

"Oh good you've met." She said clapping her hands together. "Such a gentleman." She said seeing that John was holding the box. "Where's Sherlock?" She asked.

"Oh, he's doing some experiment." John said nodding upstairs.

"Tsk tsk tsk." Ms. Hudson walked to the stairs and put a hand on the railing. "Sherlock!" She called up. John noticed Fae's curious look.

"My flat mate and I will help you bring everything in." John said to her with a smile. There was a sound of footsteps overhead before the four heard Sherlock coming down the stairs.

"Yes Ms. Hudson? I'm in the middle of something if you could keep it brief." He said stopping on the middle of the stairs. He glanced down at Ryan, who was still playing his game and ignoring the adults around him, before he looked to Fae.

"This is Fae Ramsey, she and her son are moving into the flat downstairs. Be a dear and help her bring in their things." Ms. Hudson said with a smile that silently told Sherlock that he'd better help the girl. Sherlock nodded after a moment. "Good. It shouldn't take long with three people. I'll make some tea for when you're all finished." Ms. Hudson clapped her hands together once more before going back into her own flat. John looked up at Sherlock who walked down the rest of the stairs. Sherlock looked down at Ryan as he passed him before looking to Fae and holding out his hand. They shook and Sherlock opened his mouth.

"No, Sherlock, don't-" John tried to say but was cut off by the consulting detective.

"Young, mid-twenties at least. Slight dark circles under your eyes, suggests you have a hard time sleeping; possible insomnia. No wedding band or any indication there was ever one in the first place. Calluses on the tips of your fingers of your left hand; you play a strings instrument. Phone in your right pocket as well as a watch on your right wrist; right handed. Old sweatshirt, t-shirt, jeans and worn sneakers: either you don't care for fashion or you put your money elsewhere." He glanced down at the 3DS Ryan was playing on. "Fingernails are painted but the paint is severely chipped, not a lot of makeup, showing you _do_ care about your appearance but don't have enough time to focus on it hence the ponytail. Piercings-" He gestured to Fae's ears which had silver studs and rings along the shell of the left ear. "and tattoos-" He gestured to the little black heart on underside of Fae's left wrist and a group of small stars on the right side of her clavicle. "suggesting you had a rebellious phase."

"Are you quite done?" Fae asked tilting her head and raising her eyebrows slightly with a fake smile.

"I could go on." Sherlock said. John frowned, giving Sherlock a look.

"_Sherlock_." He said. "Enough." He turned to Fae. "I'm sorry, he does that to everyone."

"It's alright." Fae said shaking her head. "He didn't say anything new." She said with a shrug. "You could just put the box down anywhere; stack them if you have too." John nodded and headed downstairs. Fae headed outside to get another box. Sherlock looked down at Ryan who glanced up at him, holding his gaze longer than he'd held John's, before once again going back to his game.

* * *

><p>The three finished bringing everything down into Fae's new flat before they went into Ms. Hudson's to have tea. Fae went to get Ryan from his spot on the stairs but he wasn't there. His 3DS sat open, his game paused, where he had been.<p>

"Ryan?" She called. John stepped out.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Did you see Ryan come outside with us before?" Fae asked as she went to the front door.

"No." John said shaking his head. Fae opened the door and glanced out.

"Ryan?" She called again. Sherlock stepped out of Ms. Hudson's flat and frowned slightly. He glanced at the 3DS then looked up the stairs before he headed up them.

"Sherlock?" John asked.

"He's not outside." Sherlock said. Fae closed the front door then she and John followed Sherlock up the stairs and into his flat. He walked into the kitchen and gestured to Ryan who stood there looking at Sherlock's current experiment. Fae walked around Sherlock to go over to Ryan and kneeled in front of him.

"Hey, you gotta tell me when you go somewhere, okay?" Ryan turned to face her with a straight face. "And you can't just come into other people's flats without their permission." Ryan nodded once. Fae stood and turned to Sherlock. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright he didn't touch any-" Sherlock looked over at the experiment on the table before walking over to it. He looked down at a piece of paper with a finished equation on it. Sherlock had been writing it out for John to put into his blog, as an explanation for one of their cases, but he hadn't finished it before Ms. Hudson had called him down.

"If he messed something up I'm really sor-"

"No." Sherlock said before turning his head to look at Ryan. Ryan silently looked back at him.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's the prologue. I really hope this story turns out better than my last Sherlock fic. I think I can do it guys. ^_^ Thank you for reading, next one out within the week.<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own BBC Sherlock or anything in it. I DO however own original cases, my OCs and anything else you don't recognize unless otherwise stated. **

**Shoutout to Cherik221B, Nevermorea, (Guest) HarriettWithTea, youcancallmetheoverlord and alexa for being the first reviewers. **

**Cherik221B: Yeah I liked it at the time I was writing it but to be honest in comparison to everything else I've written it's not so hot ^^"**

* * *

><p>"So, dear, tell us about yourself." Mrs. Hudson said with a smile as the five sat at her kitchen table. John had pulled it out away from the wall so everyone could fit. They each had a cup of tea and there was a plate of small cookies in the center.<p>

"_I_ did before. Weren't any of you listening?" Sherlock asked slightly annoyed.

"Sherlock, _she_ hasn't told us anything." John said. Sherlock rolled his eyes and sipped his tea.

"Not much else to tell." Fae said.

"What about your job?" Mrs. Hudson asked.

"Um well… I've got a part-time job waitressing in the morning after I drop Ryan off at school and another job bartending at night on the weekends."

"What about you dear?" Mrs. Hudson looked at Ryan. "What grade are you in?" Ryan looked at her but didn't answer.

"He-He's in sixth grade, he skipped a year." Fae said. "Could've skipped more but he didn't want to." Fae stroked his hair as she paused. "He doesn't really talk to anyone but me." She said. Ryan looked at her with a brief smile. Suddenly Sherlock's phone made a noise. He pulled it out before standing up.

"John, we've got a case." He said. Mrs. Hudson frowned as John stood up.

"A case?" Fae asked. "What exactly is it you do Mr. Holmes?" Sherlock smirked.

"I'm a consulting detective." He said proudly. John rolled his eyes slightly.

"I help." John said.

"Yes, he blogs about it." Sherlock said before turning to leave. Fae smiled slightly.

"Maybe when you two get back you could show me the blog?" She asked. John smiled.

"Or I could just tell you about it." Sherlock said before looking at John. "You leave out most of the details." John rolled his eyes again.

"I'll show you when we get back." He said to Fae with a nod.

"Alright." She said. The two men left and Mrs. Hudson got up.

"Always on a case, those two, I don't know how John does it." She said shaking her head. Fae stood up.

"Well we have to finish unpacking. Thank you so much for the tea." Fae said. Mrs. Hudson smiled at her. Ryan nodded in silent thanks with a small smile.

"You're welcome. If you two get tired just come back up, I'm sure I'll have some more for you."

"Thank you, Mrs. Hudson." Fae said.

* * *

><p>Later that night Fae had fallen asleep in the small couch in front of the fireplace of the flat. Ryan tip-toed in front of her and waved his hand in front of her face. When he got no reaction he smiled before leaving the flat. He slowly went up the steps, learning where not to step to avoid creaks in the future, and headed into Sherlock and John's flat. Ryan glanced in the kitchen to see the experiment from earlier was still there. The two still weren't home but John's laptop was on the table. Ryan climbed into the seat and opened the laptop. After a few attempts Ryan guessed the password and began looking at John's blog.<p>

* * *

><p>"So there are two killers who are trying to make it look like one killer?" John asked as he and Sherlock walked up the stairs to their flat. "And they happened around the same time?"<p>

"_Yes._ The angles of the blow don't match nor do the strength of the blows." Sherlock said. "Plus there's no way one person would be able to kill the man then get to the second crime scene within the allotted time to kill the woman." John stopped in the doorway of the flat as Sherlock went through the kitchen door.

"Ryan?" The boy looked over from his seat at John's laptop. Sherlock glanced over through the kitchen.

"I told you, you should change your password." He said. John rolled his eyes and walked over as he took his coat off.

"What are you doing here?" He asked the boy. "Does your mother know you're here?" Ryan nodded. John gave him a look. Ryan shook his head with a sheepish smile. John sighed. "Come on then." John said nodding to the doorway. Ryan turned in the seat and hopped off. "You're mother's probably worried." Ryan shook his head.

"She's either asleep or at work." Sherlock said. Ryan nodded. John sighed. "He's fine. When she notices he's missing this is the first place she'll look." Sherlock said. "Now, back to the case." John shook his head while Ryan grinned and got back on the chair.

"Well when she comes up here I won't be the one she's angry with." John said.

"None of us will be; she's far too complaisant for that." Sherlock said dismissively. "Now, _case_."

"Alright, alright, the case." John said sitting in his chair. Sherlock sat across from him. John glanced at Ryan who was watching the two. "Are you sure we should be discussing this in front of-" Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"The boy is fine. He can leave if he wants to." Sherlock looked over at Ryan, who shook his head, before giving John a 'go on' look.

"Alright, so two killers." Sherlock nodded. "You said that based on the angle and strength of each blow that a man killed the man and a woman killed the woman."

"Correct, now tell me why. Why would a man kill a man and a woman kill a woman? Wouldn't it be easier for the man to kill the woman? Why pick a man and a woman as the targets in the first place? Why not two women? If this is a pair of killers why wouldn't the man go after the easier target?"

"Because… The man has no reason to kill the woman?"

"Yet the woman has a reason to kill the woman." Sherlock said. "What's the reason?" John sat back in his seat.

"The man has a reason to kill the man and the woman has a reason to kill the woman." John said.

"What did Nicolas Terrance and Isabella Francesca do to upset the killers?" Sherlock asked. The two heard typing and looked over at Ryan. He stopped and looked back at Sherlock. Sherlock stood up and walked over as John turned around to look. "What've you got there?"

"Huh." John said. "The two were engaged." Ryan had pulled up Nicolas Terrance's Facebook page and under relationship it said engaged to: Isabella Francesca. "That doesn't help much…" He looked at Sherlock. "Does it?"

"It actually helps quite a lot." Sherlock said with a small smirk. He patted Ryan's head. "Good job." Ryan smiled up at him. He turned the laptop towards himself and began typing.

"Wait wait wait." John said holding up his hands. "How does knowing they were engaged help?" Sherlock sighed.

"Nicolas and Isabella were engaged," Sherlock said as he typed. He stopped and pointed to the screen. "so were the last four victims: Terry and Grace, Peter and Tina. Don't you find it a bit coincidental that all three women weren't wearing engagement rings? What would cause a woman to remove her engagement ring?"

"If they were cheating." John said before his eyebrows went up. Sherlock nodded. "So you think the women were cheating on their fiancés with the killer?"

"Strong possibility."

"Why would the male killer then kill the fiancé?" John asked.

"Get him out of the way?"

"Well then why would the female killer kill the woman?" Sherlock opened his mouth but was cut off.

"I have a better scenario." Fae said. The three turned to look at her. She looked at Ryan. "Leaving a note would be nice." She said. He gave her an apologetic smile.

"What's your scenario?" Sherlock asked.

"The female killer tempts the man and if he cheats on his fiancée the male killer kills him. The woman is killed out of sympathy by the female killer."

"Where'd you get that idea?" John asked.

"I read a lot." Fae said with a shrug. "Plus you said the rings were missing. If I found out my fiancé was cheating on me I'd take off the ring too."

"How long have you been standing there?" John asked. Fae shrugged.

"Since Ryan pulled up the facebook page." She said. She walked into the room a bit. "So do you two just figure things out or do you actually catch the bad guys."

"We do a bit of both." Sherlock said. Fae nodded. She looked at Ryan who looked up at a nearby clock before he frowned. He hopped off the chair and walked over to her.

"Well it's uh… it's Ryan's bedtime so…"

"Right." John said nodding. Fae nodded and started to lead Ryan out.

"Fae." She stopped and looked at Sherlock. "After you've put Ryan to bed could I have a word?" Fae blinked but nodded.

"Sure." She said before the two went downstairs.

"Sherlock, what are you thinking?" John asked.

"I'm thinking I know the perfect way to catch our killers."

* * *

><p>After tucking Ryan in Fae went back up to Sherlock's flat.<p>

"Sherlock?" She asked. He looked over at her from his chair before he got up and walked up to her. John who was in the kitchen with a cup of tea, leaned out to watch.

"Fae." Sherlock said. She crossed her arms.

"Yes?"

"Will you marry me?" He asked. John spit out his tea. Fae kept a straight face and closed her eyes.

"_What?_" She asked opening them again.

"I need a fiancée." He said seriously.

"To catch the killers."

"Of course, why else?" Sherlock said with his eyebrows coming together in confusion. Fae chuckled.

"Next time just ask for help with the case."

"I don't need help with the case I just need-…"

"Help." Fae said. Sherlock hesitated.

"Will you be my fiancée or not?" He asked.

"_Sherlock_." John said. He'd put his cup of tea down and was currently cleaning up what he'd spit out. Sherlock silently groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Will you help me with the case?" He asked before looking back at John. "Happy?"

"When are we doing this?" Fae asked.

"Preferably within the next two days, it seems to be their pattern."

"I guess I have to find something nice to wear then." Fae said turning around to walk out.

"I'll send John out to get you something." Sherlock said waving his hand dismissively. John had a what-the-heck-when-did-I-agree-to-that look. Fae turned around.

"And how will you know what size to get?" She asked. Sherlock visibly looked her over.

"Turn around."

"What are you doing?" Fae asked with a frown.

"Nothing. See you tomorrow." He said with a forced smile. Fae looked at him for a moment before she turned around and left. Sherlock watched her go before nodding to himself.

"Did you just get her measurements just from looking at her?" John asked.

"It is a skill I posses." Sherlock said before leaving the room. John let out a loud sigh and shook his head.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So, how was that? Yes the case is "Double Trouble" From my other fic but I changed it up a lot and I didn't use that much from the old fic. This case should only be about another chapter. Not going to include "Skeletal closets" too much. <em>**

**_Next one out sometime before the end of the month. _**


End file.
